Deleted Scenes: Dinner With The Hollings - Text If You're Home Late
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Jake invites Gia to a family dinner. / Gia comes home late and Emma worries.
1. Dinner With The Hollings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce._

_Deleted Scene two-parter. I rewrote an earlier plot and really liked these two scenes. I decided to keep them together when uploading them. This is the first scene._

_**Deleted Scene # 1**__: Really didn't want to delete this, but I reworked a story that came before this one and the plot went in a very different direction. I loved Gia getting to meet Jake's family and feeling accepted by them, especially after all the trouble his mother caused._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jake's family was still in town after watching both of his games against Angel Grove. The second one ended in a victory for Harwood County, moving them along in the playoffs and closer to the final game. It had been somewhat bittersweet for the Angel Grove team who had decided on a rematch in order to try for a fair win, but they had promised not to go after Gia as a result of their loss. There was always next year and next season.

While Jake's family was in town, though, he wanted them to meet Gia, who he claimed to be the love of his life. He had already met her parents, and her best friend, but hadn't been able to spend much time with her around his own family. So, on the last night his grandfather, uncles, and cousins were staying in town, he invited Gia over for dinner. When the doorbell rang, Jake jumped up to answer it as everyone came around.

"Prepare for chaos," Jake gave her a fair warning when he opened the door and invited her in. Gia blushed when she saw everyone welcoming her, feeling very nervous in front of them. This was Jake's family, and though he had told her their opinion of her wouldn't change how he felt about her (proven by him dumping his mother for her before they even started dating), she still wanted to impress them. She didn't want everyone in Jake's family to hate her.

"Everyone, this is Gia," Jake said as he helped her take off her jacket, "Gia, this is Gramps, Uncle Dave, Charlie, Stewart, Abby, and you know my dad."

"She's prettier up close!" Gramps said as he walked over and took Gia's hand, kissing it softly.

"Sorry, Gramps doesn't have a filter," Jake chuckled. "He means well, though."

"I do so have a filter," Gramps muttered as he glared at Jake, "I just don't shy away from the truth, and why should I? She's stunning."

"She's seventeen, Gramps, just remember that when you're being honest," Jake chuckled.

"Old men have a habit of being unintentionally creepy," Abby agreed, nodding her head and then taking her grandfather away, "C'mon, why don't you help me in the kitchen. We can make the salad."

"But I want to talk to…"

"We'll talk to her later," Abby chuckled as she led her grandfather away. Jake's Uncle Dave, his cousins Stewart and Charlie, and his father made their way over to the living room. Jake put Gia's coat away and saw her looking nervously down the hall at his family.

"I'm serious, they don't bite," he told her. "They're going to like you. I wouldn't have invited you for dinner if I didn't think so."

"I've never done this before," Gia said. "And there's a lot on the line…"

"Nothing's on the line, Gia."

"What if they ask about… you know…"

"Past boyfriends? Just be honest. Cliff was a douchebag. Look, it's just like dinner with the soccer team, only my dad and Uncle Dave have some manners."

"Alright…, just don't abandon me."

"Never will," Jake smirked and took her hand as he walked her into the living room. They sat together on the couch, finding room after Mr. Holling got up to make some drinks before dinner and unintentionally leaving Gia in a room full of complete strangers. Jake felt her squeezing his hand a little tighter so he wrapped his arm around her.

"Seriously, Jake, where'd you meet her?" his cousin Charlie asked, and Gia noticed he seemed to be the oldest of the cousins, likely in his mid-twenties. Stewart, compared to Abby, seemed to be the middle child, as there was no way he was older than his brother, but could easily pass as much older than his sister, probably at about the same age as Jake and herself. Abby was the youngest, and so far the only other girl in the house.

"School," Jake answered. "Gia and I had all the same classes this year, as well as a few extracurricular activities."

"You share a hobby with Jake?" Stewart chuckled, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah…" Gia nodded her head and already she felt a little pressure. She couldn't tell his family the extracurricular that brought them together was being a Ranger, but she couldn't build a lie that would be easy to crack. They had a lot in common through their Ranger duties, but outside of that he was a social, athletic guy and she was… still trying to find herself.

"I came up with an awareness program," Jake said, "I decided that to show our support to stop domestic violence, the guys all wear women's shirts and the girls dress in yellow. Gia helped with it and we hit it off."

"Why were you raising awareness for domestic violence?" Uncle Dave asked and Gia sunk into the couch a little more but felt Jake hug her a little closer. He looked to her, silently asking if she was ready to tell his family about it now, or if she wanted to wait. She figured it would have to come out at some point. One day they would see some of her scars from Cliff, or they would hear about through stories.

"My… um… last boyfriend… wasn't nice," if she was alone, she would have smacked herself for making Cliff seem softer than he really was.

"Wait, your last boyfriend hit you?" Stewart asked while Gramps, Abby, and Mr. Holling came back to the living room with some drinks.

"He was a jerk," Jake nodded and he figured the details could wait until Gia was a little more comfortable with his family. "He didn't treat her right."

"He thought he could control me," Gia said. "And he would have… but Jake stepped up."

"I raised him right," Gramps smirked and Mr. Holling rolled his eyes.

"I raised him, dad."

"And I raised you!" Gramps said and then winked to Gia, who chuckled softly. There was logic in what Jake's grandfather was saying. It didn't mean he was right.

"Well, that last guy was an asshole," Charlie rolled his eyes. "Guys like that are just insecure douchebags. He didn't deserve you."

"Fortunately, I figured that one out," Gia smiled as she looked to Jake.

"It took a lot of drilling it into her head," Jake chuckled. "Gia's stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn, I just don't like listening to other people."

"For thirty years, I told my wife the very same thing," Gramps smirked and Jake's family all rolled their eyes. He noticed them and frowned, "Well, it's true! Who knows what's good for me better than me?"

"Mom did," Mr. Holling said.

"And she was the only one, but only sometimes. If I wanted to read the newspaper at the kitchen table in my underwear, I should!"

"He still does," Abby whispered to Gia as she sat beside her on the couch, "Word of advice, if you ever stay over at his place, avoid going into the kitchen until, like, dinner. There are some things you never want to see."

"Then don't look," Gramps said after overhearing Abby's warning to Gia. "And if I think the grass could grow another couple of inches before I need to mow it, that's my right! And I'll wear white socks with black pants and shoes because, frankly, I don't like black socks."

"I'm not that stubborn, am I?" Gia asked Jake. He shook his head.

"No one is as stubborn as Gramps," he answered her with a little chuckle.

"Oh, not true," Stewart shook his head. "Jake, you're just as bad as Gramps, sometimes. Remember when we were kids and you insisted we could make a boat out of rocks?"

"A boat out of… Jake!" Gia cried and looked to him completely baffled, "What were you thinking?"

"Hey, Charlie and Andrew made one out of wood," Jake pointed to his cousin, "I just figured rocks are stronger than wood, so they'll float better and our boat would be better. I didn't know rocks… sunk."

"Still want to date him?" Abby chuckled and nudged Gia gently.

"Rethinking it," Gia teased.

"Hey," Jake frowned, "We made a pretty awesome boat, didn't we, Stewart."

"The Titanic was a better boat," Stewart told Gia. "At least it needed an iceberg before it started sinking."

"Alright, logic aside…"

"You can't just put logic aside."

"I can too," Jake said. "If there was no water, we would have had the most amazing boat ever invented."

"If there was no water, a boat never would have been invented, Einstein," Charlie rolled his eyes. "At least our boat didn't almost drown someone."

"Hey, I told Susie to wear a lifejacket and she said no."

"She was two, she said no to everything."

"So, you've always been a bit of an idiot, Jake?" Gia asked him and his family started to laugh. Jake crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"You're not supposed to get along with them this quickly."

Gia smirked and leaned into him, holding him softly as she listened in on more stories from Jake's family until it was time to get to the table for dinner. Just as she and Jake figured out where they would be sitting for the evening, the doorbell rang.

"Abs, get that for me, will you," Mr. Holling called and Abby hurried to the front door to see who was there. She didn't open the door, though.

"Um, Uncle Pete, it's Aunt… um, I mean, it's Sally."

"She's probably just got some papers for me to sign," Mr. Holling said. "Let her in."

Jake waved his hand in front of his neck, signalling to his dad not to let his mother in, but it was too late. Abby already opened the door and Mrs. Holling walked in. She saw the whole family was in town.

"Family dinner?" she asked as Mr. Holling walked over to her. He nodded his head.

"We're celebrating Jake's big game," he said.

"The game I wasn't invited to," Mrs. Holling frowned.

"You'd be invited if you weren't a bitch," Charlie muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone around the table to hear. Jake leaned into Gia, filling her in quickly on what his family knew about the divorce.

"Dad told them mom went to extremes trying to keep us apart. He told them how she tried to frame me with the dirty pictures and notes and how she made nothing but rude comments about you. And how she refuses to accept you even though she knows that means I'm walking out. Basically, they think she's a bitch who abandoned me."

"Bite your tongue, Charles," Mrs. Holling said. Charlie crossed his arms over his chest.

"Make me."

"Charlie, that's enough," his father told him but Charlie shook his head and stood up.

"No. She's a bitch," he looked down at Gia, who was doing her best not to turn around and be recognized by Mrs. Holling, hoping she could just blend in as one of the family until she was gone. "We know about what you did and its bad enough you framed your own son, but attacking Gia? After everything she's already been through?"

"Charlie's never been stupid," Jake muttered when it seemed his cousin had put two and two together, realizing Mrs. Holling's crime was a lot worse than it initially appeared.

"That whore…"

"Get out," Charlie pointed to the door. "You've given Uncle Pete the papers. He's one step closer to leaving your sorry ass in his dust, so get out."

"You can't talk to me like that. David, control your son!"

"I can't argue with him, Sally," Uncle Dave shook his head. "What you did to that poor girl…"

"What she's going to do to my son!" Mrs. Holling cried out. "I know girls like that. For all we know, the bitch deserved the smack!"

"Get out!" Gramps jumped out of his seat and pointed to the door, "You are no longer welcomed in this family."

"You're all ridiculous," Mrs. Holling rolled her eyes. "Well, when Jake comes back home with a broken heart because that bitch finally showed her true colours, I'll be right there telling you all I told you so."

"Really?" Jake turned around, facing his mother for the first time that night. "You know, I'll never be a mother, but I'd have thought your first instinct would be to comfort me. You know, be a mom."

"Jake… I… I…"

"I did say this was a celebration for Jake," Mr. Holling said to his very soon to be ex-wife. "Did you think we'd not invite him to his own dinner?"

"Or the bitch, for that matter?" Gia turned around, showing her face to Mrs. Holling and she smirked.

"She's here? In this house? Peter, you let this tramp into your home with my son…"

"Oh, Sally," Gramps walked over to his ex-daughter in-law and held out his hand, "My ring, please."

"Your ring? I don't have…"

"I proposed to my wife with this ring," Gramps grabbed Mrs. Holling's hand and took the ring from her. "When she gave it to Peter, she told him to put it on the finger of a kind, respectful, loving woman. You, well, you're just trash."

All the Hollings at the table stifled a laugh.

"Excuse you!" Mrs. Holling shrieked.

"No, excuse _you_," Gramps grabbed Mrs. Holling's arm and walked her to the door. He pushed her out of the house and slammed the door behind her. He walked back into the dining room and clapped his hands together, as if brushing off the dirt.

"Sign those papers quickly, my boy, before she needs to come back," he said to his son and then took a seat at the table. He looked at his plate and then around at the food being served, "So, what are we having tonight? Abby, be a sweetheart and pass your old Gramps the gravy."

"Gramps, don't you want the chicken… alright, I guess not," Abby chuckled as her grandfather poured the gravy right onto his plate and conversation resumed as normal, with a few odd jabs as Mrs. Holling just for fun. By the time the meal had come to an end, the drama from Mrs. Hollings had passed.

Gia grabbed her plate to help clear off the dishes, but it was taken from her by Abby.

"You're the guest. There's more than enough of us to lighten the load already. Why don't you go pick out a game from the shelf. We love family game nights."

Gia nodded her head, thanked the Hollings for the meal, and then walked to the living room, where she could see Jake and his father had a selection of board games to choose from. As she looked, trying to find the one she wanted, she heard someone sneaking up behind her.

"You know, the key to surprising someone is being as quiet as possible," she said, which caused Charlie to startle. She turned around and chuckled, "You're a mouth breather, aren't you?"

"I… never thought about it," Charlie answered her. "I wasn't sneaking, though. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Aunt… Uh, Sally said some pretty awful things back there."

"Nothing I haven't heard before and nothing that's not not true," Gia shrugged her shoulders. "Jake helped me figure that out."

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Charlie chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the games, "You know, he really likes you."

"Yeah, he made it really obvious," Gia said. She looked up at Charlie, "I like him too, though. I… I don't want to hurt him."

"I don't think you will. Look, I give Jake a hard time, but he doesn't have an older brother, so someone's got to do it," Charlie smirked. "But, I really do like the kid, even if he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes."

"A boat made of rocks… how long was that before he met Noah?"

"After," Charlie chuckled. "Fortunately he did meet Noah, or he might have gotten worse."

Gia chuckled and then turned her attention back to the board games, looking for something that would be fun for everyone.

"I'm serious, though, I like the kid, and we're all pretty close. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I want the best for him."

"Me too," Gia turned back to Charlie. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I got that pretty much the minute you walked in. A girl like you, especially after what you've been through, wouldn't be with a guy unless you wanted the best for him. So, uh… thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, you know, for being right."

"About?"

"Nothing. You're just… right for Jake. I don't need to worry about him, anymore."

"Are you trying to…?"

"Say I approve?" Charlie nodded his head, "Yes. I like you. I like you for Jake. Unlike Sally, I don't think you're going to hurt him. Not intentionally. I don't know if this thing between the two of you will work out, but I hope it does. I'm rooting for you and… well… welcome."

He offered his hand. Gia took it, shaking with him.

"Thanks, Charlie," Gia smiled just as the rest of the family came into the living room, ready for a game.

"So, what are we playing?"

"The family loves clue," Charlie whispered so just Gia could hear and subtly pointed to the board game, "We like pegging murders on each other. It gets pretty intense, in a fun way."

Gia took the hint and smiled, "I was thinking clue."

"I love this girl, Jake," Uncle Dave said as he reached for the game, "She's got great taste in games."

"I'll set it up!" Abby offered, taking the box from her dad. "Stewart cheated last time!"

"I did not," Stewart shook his head. "Just because you were the murderer three times in a row does not mean I cheated!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"How about we settle this with a new game?" Mr. Holling suggested. "Abby, get the board set up. Dave, hand out the pieces. You're all going down!"


	2. Text If You're Home Late

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce._

_**Deleted Scene #2**__: I reworked a story that came before this one and the plot went in a different direction. I hope you enjoy!_

Mrs. Goodall was back at home, likely sleeping due to the late hours. Mrs. Moran was already in bed. Emma could hear her snoring from time to time. Emma was sitting at the top of the stairs, looking at the door carefully for any signs of it opening. Gia was only supposed to be at Jake's for dinner, and it was now almost two in the morning. Mrs. Moran, confident Jake wouldn't let Gia walk home alone, insisted they were all just having too much fun to look at the time. Emma was a little more worried.

She saw the lights from a car flash into the house as one pulled up in the driveway. Moments later, Gia walked into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible as she assumed everyone was in bed. As soon as she flicked on the lights, she saw Emma at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, mom," she rolled her eyes as she hung up her jacket.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? How late do the Hollings eat dinner? You couldn't have called or texted?"

"Sorry, we were playing Clue. You know, for a family that loves the game so much, they sure do suck. I had the mystery solved after three guesses."

"So then why are you home at two in the morning?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, I'm the new girlfriend," Gia said. "I can't walk into the Holling household and beat them all at their favourite game."

"But you can keep your best friend up all night worried about you? How did you get home? You know who walks these streets at two A.M, Gia? Bad guys!"

"I got a ride home from Gramps."

"Gramps?"

"Jake's grandfather," Gia climbed the stairs and put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "by the way, I had a good night, thanks for asking."

Gia started to walk to her room, tired from her night. Emma followed her inside.

"We're not done talking."

Gia rolled her eyes and pulled her pyjamas out from under her pillow, "Alright, keep going, then."

"I was worried, Gia! After everything, you really need to text! How was I supposed to know you were playing a game, or getting a ride home from Jake's grandfather… wait, his grandfather? I don't even know his grandfather. Alright, now we need to talk about getting in the car with strangers."

"Sounds interesting. Go on," Gia changed her shirt.

"I could have come to pick you up! Or why couldn't Jake drive you home? Look, I'm sure his grandfather is a nice guy and all, but unless I know him personally, I don't trust him."

"You done, yet?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "You don't keep me up past two and think I'm ever done. I've still got a lot to say!"

"Alright. I'm going to lie down, though."

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"I'll text you next time, I promise," Gia said and pat beside her on the bed, inviting Emma to sit, "But I had a good time tonight. Jake's family was great. I really like them, and I think they really like me. Dinner was delicious, we had an awesome time playing games. I got some more dirt on Jake, and at the end of the night, instead of walking home, which I know you and mom don't like, I got a ride from someone I trusted and he dropped me off at the door and waited for me to get inside before he left."

"Well… okay but… just… text me next time. I was really worried."

"Do you want to sleep here tonight so you can tell yourself I'm actually okay for once?"

"I'll get my pillow from my room," Emma nodded her head and hurried off.

"Text if you're going to be late!" Gia called and when Emma came back into the room she launched her pillow at Gia.

"You're not funny," she frowned. Gia grabbed the pillow and set it down on Emma's side as she laughed.

"I think I'm hilarious."

"You're not."

"Well, I think you're cute when you're angry," Gia smirked playfully. "Which kind of keeps your anger from being threatening."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "You're lucky you're alive and well right now, or I'd seriously mess you up."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to," Gia challenged. Emma picked up her pillow again and used it to smack Gia, but Gia caught the pillow and ripped it from Emma's hands. Emma let out a little cry and started running from the room. Gia was right behind her with hers and Emma's pillows in hand.

"Mercy!" Emma cried as she jumped on the couch and covered her head with her hands. "Mercy!"

"I had a good time," Gia launched a pillow at Emma. "Jake's family really likes me," she threw the second pillow, "and I feel comfortable with them."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Emma picked up a throw pillow and hit Gia with it. "Just text me next time."

Gia stole the pillow from Emma and returned the hit, "I will!"

"Good!"

"Do you still want to sleep in my room?"

"Yes! My nerves are still acting up."

"Fine, here's your pillow," Gia gently handed the pillow over to Emma, even though her voice still sounded hostile.

Emma laughed as she looked up at her best friend, "So, you really did have a good night?"

"I'll tell you all about it upstairs. There's even a surprise guest appearance!"

"Ooh, who?"

"Don't ruin the story for yourself. Come on, let's go," Gia said and the two girls raced upstairs, passing Mrs. Moran, who was standing by the railing, having been woken up by the girl's fight.

"Goodnight, mom!"

"Night, Vanessa!"

"Good… night… girls?" Mrs. Moran shook her head, "Don't even ask, Vanessa, you're not going to want to know."

She turned around and headed back to bed.


End file.
